Painfully Beating
by shadybabe101
Summary: "A wise femme once told me that closing yourself off from feeling, won't help anybody," The explosive specialist added as he heard Ratchet let out a shaky vent which only meant one thing and both Miko and Wheeljack hated to admit it and thought they would never see the day but they knew... Ratchet was on the verge of tears...


**Just a short thing that sparked into my head earlier. Please feel free to comment and I hope you enjoy my short fic ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hasbro or transformers of any community.**

All was mute and hushed inside the Autobots' new living accommodation. No arguing. No shriek metal. No lobbing. Just...peaceful. Ratchet, who was savouring the noiseless atmosphere, was typing away at the monitors as part of his surveillance duties. Nothing was of interest to the chief medical officer, nor did anything catch his optics. It was just another one of those slow and steady going days; ones where nothing concerning ever occurred.

Suddenly, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee emerged from the depths of the base, all with the human children at their stabilizing servos. They were greeted by the new scout Smokescreen and began quiet chit-chat. Of course, peace never lasts when wreckers are present...

"HEY BULKHEAD!" Everyone present turned their glances towards the loud booming voice. "CATCH THIS LOB!" It was none other than the insolent wrecker known as Wheeljack. He spun around gaining strength in his servos before "lobbing" the metal ball towards his olive green friend. The three human children ran the side for cover as they knew all too well that Wheeljack's aim wasn't always accurate. Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Arcee also bolted for cover, taking the human charges lead. An angry glare formed on Ratchet's faceplates as he turned around and saw the three bots and the human natives dart towards him.

As usual, the large mech failed to catch the lob and it bounced off his chassis and hit a metal device in the corner, smashing it on contact. Everyone's gaze fell upon the medic, who was shaking and his optics were offlined. They all waited for Ratchet to blow his helm and Miko readied her camera on her mobile.

"Wheeljack," He started as everybody cowered away in a scared manner of what was going to happen next. The wrecker just glared daggers at the "doc bot" as he nick-named him. "Would you allow me to teach you a lesson," Ratchet slowly grabbed a wrench that was placed on his left and instantly they all saw where this was going. "A LESSON ON LOBBING!" the medical officer threw a wrench and just as it was about to hit his helm Optimus Prime caught it with ease.

"Ratchet," The large red and blue mech began as everybody including the chief medical officer tensed. "It would be rational of you to practice your...abilities on our training manikins rather than our...head of explosive devices..."

When Wheeljack was given his "title" he couldn't believe it. A warrior sure he was one and a extremely well trained one at that however, he lacked as some high officers said "self-control" and had been known to be reckless at times as he did not always think things through before committing them. He was appreciative of his newly declared designation but whether some of his team agreed with the prime's choice was sadly beyond him. Wheeljack was always the one that stood in the background when awards were being handed out to the more _respectable_ bots during the war for Cybertron; he only emerged when someone called for clean up, Wrecker style. He understood why Bulkhead respected the "big chief" now. Awards and designations came more apparent when you worked under him. His former Wrecking buddy had a pretty fraggin' good reason to have joined up with him.

"Thanks for the title I guess," The wrecker stated gaining everybody else's attention "...sir..."

"You are most welcome Wheeljack. I have seen you mature over the past few orns, and I strongly believe that you deserved and had earned your promotion. Well done solider" The robust mech replied, holding a servo out so his new head of explosive devices could grasp it and they could shake servos. Timidly, Wheeljack lifted his servo and grasped hold of his leaders' servo and gradually shook it before rapidly letting go when he got the opportunity.

"Yo! Jackie! I got all that awesomeness on my cell phone! Us Wreckers can check it out later...right?!" The teenage exchange student asked rushing up to his pedes and gazing up at both him and Optimus. Optimus gave a small smile; a very rare thing for him to do around the human charges let alone his followers. The other bots and humans walked out from their hiding place behind the medical officer and went to congratulate their "friend", leaving Ratchet in the dust as it were.

Noticing Ratchet was the only one not praising him, the wrecker gazed over at him and saw that he was not present. Where did ya go to chief? He thought to himself. His peculiar expression caught the watchful eye of the honorary female wrecker, Miko who had been gossiping with the two other human charges: Jack and Rafael.

She jogged up to him once more and banged her fist on his stabilizing servo, quickly gaining his attention. Wheeljack bent down on one knee and raised an optic ridge, a questioning glow in his optics. "What's up kid?" he asked.

"Dude! You were like totally spaced out just then! Something bothering you?"

"I was...ermmm...," He looked over to where Ratchet had been before and then back at the small female who was as always beaming with joy. "Thinking...yeah! Thinking and...Observing!"

He had hoped with his entire spark that that _had _convinced her however, she still wasn't so sure. He had quickly glanced over to where she had been hiding behind Ratchet as if that area was...haunted or something. Had he seen something that had confused him or was he just being Wheeljack; himself. Generally nosy and impudent but still with a kind hearted aura that emitted from him in comforting rays.

"Hey Miko, I'm gunna go train, yano pump some iron. I'll be back with ya later okay?" The wrecker added swiftly, only giving her a chance to nod as he marched down the corridor of the base out of sight.

"Where's he...?" And then it finally hit her like a wrecking ball showdown. Wheeljack had gone in search of Ratchet. So that's where you've gone, eh? She thought to herself. Rapidly and trying to act casual, she looked to her left and then to her right before scampering off to find the wrecker and the medic.

Thankfully, nobody had seemed to notice that she had disappeared but she knew all too well that it wouldn't be long until they were on to her. She pushed off her position on the wall and headed to where Wheeljack had said he would be; the training arena. She had seen Arcee and Bulkhead duke it out many a time and he always claimed he lets her win.

Arcee...and Bulkhead...hmmmm...possibly...naaaa! She mentally laughed. Now she could finally hear the distance bangs and clanks of the training hall and her running pace quickened. She turned the corner while skidding to a stop, peeking around the corner of the entrance to the training hall, her phone ready to record if things got interesting.

"Hey...errr...Doc-bot," Miko could hear and see Wheeljack, and Ratchet was demolishing some dummy in the far right corner. "I'm sorry for breaking your...doohickey"

That was all it took for the Autobot medic to snap. Miko could feel the atmosphere tense and it became foul and stale. She saw Ratchet deactivate his blades and he hastily pivoted around on his stabilizing servo to meet the wreckers gaze"

Next came the shouting...

"DO YOU HAVE ANY NOTION AS TO HOW MUCH TIME IT TOOK ME TO FIX THAT NOW PILE OF SLAG?!" Wheeljack was very taken back by the medic's insult and stumbled backwards slightly. The Japanese exchange student had never seen Ratchet raise his vocalize to this extent. That thingamabob must have been pretty special to him...She mentally sighed.

"Look Doc I..."

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN...OH FRAG IT, FRAG IT ALL!" Ratchet threw his servos in the air dramatically as if he was composing something of great importance as he turned his back away from both Wheeljack and Miko.

"This is going to be juicy..." Miko whispered, hitting the play button on her cell phone and zooming in on the two mechs.

"That thing obviously meant a great deal to ya huh?" Wheeljack said attempting to sound sympathetic and he saw Ratchet's hold body stiffen with pure and utter anger. As Ratchet still remained quiet and was watching the wrecker from the corner of his optic, Wheeljack continued "Hey if you want I'll help ya repair it...t-that is if you want me to Ratchet. Wadda say?" Miko could tell that her friend was trying his very best to make things better but she knew that Ratchet was as tough as nails when it came to agreeing on something.

"You have done ENOUGH!" The red and white medic snapped. "THAT "THING" YOU ARE REFERING TO HELD VERY SIGNIFICANT THINGS...WRECKER!"

The female human charge thought Wheeljack would've given up by now but somehow he didn't seem to be startled by the medic's snapping responses. She dreaded to admit it but Miko was starting to feel uneasy around the two bots and she could see one of them getting physically hurt.

"A wise femme once told me that closing yourself off from feeling, won't help anybody," The explosive specialist added as he heard Ratchet let out a shaky vent which only meant one thing and both Miko and Wheeljack hated to admit it and thought they would never see the day but they knew...

Ratchet was on the verge of tears...

"Listen Ratchet you can tell me anything that concerns or bothers you at anytime ok?"

Even though, the ebony and pink haired girl could not see her wrecking buddy's faceplates, she somehow predicted that he had that inviting warm smile on it. The one she loved. The one everybody seemed to love.

"Y-you...you would not understand, Wheeljack"

Miko could hear the faint sorrowful inner child of Ratchet pleading for Wheeljack to keep trying to break its holder's tin shell and almost immediately, the wrecker began persuading him once again. Why was Ratchet so upset about the device? Did it hold some special power or even _someone _special? Miko was about to find out momentarily...

"Look, I've been there and seen it all Ratchet, I think I will understand pretty darn easily" The wrecker chuckled and at last, Ratchet turned to face him in a non-aggressive manner. The wrecker suddenly saw the pained expression that reflected from all over Ratchet and he realised this was not going to be easy for the Autobot medic.

"The device c-contained something of great importance to me and now I can never see it again, I can never see her..."

HER! Who's her?! Both Miko's and Wheeljack's minds were thinking and processing the same thing...exactly the same...

Had the grumpy old medic; the medic that showed very little emotion; the medic that they thought had no spark been in love. This was a shocking bombshell for both wreckers but as Miko tried to contain her excitement, Wheeljack stood unmoving and somewhat motionless.

"What did the device contain Ratchet?" The wrecker questioned still looking unmoved by what the red and white mech had said.

"I-it contained various images of a friend of mine before the war for Cybertron, a friend that so happened to be a femme and eventually became somewhat of a...l-love i-interest," Ratchet seemed very emotional about this whole thing now but he did have a good reason to be in his depressed state. Mechs can be the strongest of the strong and the fiercest of the fierce but when it came to love, their social world collapsed right on top of them. Even the most famous gladiators and battle maidens of Cybertron's past have struggled with love interests. In this sense, Ratchet was not the only one. Wheeljack could see that there was more that the Autobot medic needed to get off his chassis and rotated his servo as if signalling for Ratchet to carry on, and he did. "I loved her...more than I have done with any femme but...b-but she mysteriously disappeared the orbital cycle before war was declared. I believe Megatron felt the similar sensations I did a-and you know as well as I do that when someone goes missing on Cybertron for more than three meta-cycles..."

"They're pronounced as offline...gee you've been holding a lot within you huh Ratchet?"

Ratchet slowly nodded as he offlined his optics as his helm drooped to the fall in a wistful nature. Miko felt a single tear roll down her pale left cheek as gently brushed it away with her free hand. Ratchet had lost his love to possible kidnap and she moaned that the new school dinners were bad?! She felt terribly guilty but her heart reached out to Ratchet's spark that must have been...painfully beating.

"Don't worry Ratchet. Miko told me this little story once about love," Miko almost instantly perked up when she heard her name as a warm smile formed on her lips as she knew what was coming next... "When a flower dies, another grows. It may not be as beautiful as the one before it but it still has the same goal; to win the battle for life...get the meaning Ratchet?" He strided up to Ratchet and wrapped an arm around the Autobot medic's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yes Wheeljack, I understand" And with that they slowly left the training arena as Miko leapt behind a corridor corner and watched them leave.

When they were defiantly gone, she smiled and threw her phone in the air and caught it with a smile. "Who knew, who knew Ratchet had a..."

Miko's phone dropped to the floor when she saw a nearly transparent femme standing in front of her. The all white femme blinked gradually and cocked her head to one side before transforming into a creature resembled a wolf and galloped off towards the main room. Just before she reached the main room, she disintegrated into gold and white sparks and was gone.

Something sparkled in corner of her vision and Miko turned her head to see what had caught her eye. On the floor laid a what looked like an over-sized human tablet. But what shocked her the most was what was on the giant tablet, in beautifully executed golden handwriting was written:

"I will always be with you Ratchet"

**Did you guys like it? I really hope that you did and if you're wondering where Ultra Magnus is...he's...ermmmm...on a very important mission...oh I dunno but he wasn't in this because I don't know his character very well sooooo yano**

**Anyways, should I type a sequel?**

**Lemme know what you guys think**

**~shadybabe101**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


End file.
